Davostan Liberal Democrats
52 |Ideology = Overall: *Imperialism *Socialism |Political position = Centre |Affiliation = -|Colour = "Purple"|Seats1 Title = Seats in the Staatsrat |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = State Governors|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Roles |Seats3 = |Website = www.DavostanFreedomParty.dv |politics = Politics of Davostan|political parties = Political Parties of Davostan|elections = Elections in Davostan}} Davostan Freedom Party (DFP) is a political party operating in Unholy Davostag Empire (Davostan). Officially the party was formed in June 4101, however the group was formed June 4082 when the War Budget Proposal 018 and War Tax Proposal 006 was passed in government. Davostan Freedom Party (DFP) was finally ended the 1 party state, which had been allowed to enact horrifying laws. Policies Davostan Freedom Party (DFP) invests in the rights of an individual to be free from government or corporate intrusion. The party believes that large entities should be acting "behind the scenes," but should be regulated to act in the best interests of the individual citizen. Davostan Freedom Party (DFP) believes in a government or corporations that operate in the background, but can provide useful services or benefits to the citizens should they be necessary. Under the party's ideal state, people would have a choice between government and corporation-controlled healthcare, education, pensions, etc. Davostan Freedom Party (DFP) is rather strict on labour laws, and would require workplaces to maintain a federally decided standard of safety and benefits. The party's ideal policies would require able-bodied, non-retired, and non-homeless people to be working except in certain circumstances to be eligible for certain benefits, a policy which would be enforced on both corporations and the government. Davostan Freedom Party (DFP) believes in nationalization of companies and services of which would run alongside independently funded private companies/organizations. Davostan Freedom Party (DFP) believes for Davostan to excel it will need both of them run alongside each other to better ensure standards. Davostan Freedom Party (DFP) is against the state having too much power and sees the fine-line between safety and overbearing. Davostan Freedom Party (DFP) believe that any party should have the right to purpose cabinets and shouldn't be limited on how much they can put forward. Davostan Freedom Party (DFP) believes that the Head of State has too much power and government should remove a lot of the power the Unholy Emperor has. Party Historical Moments Once the War Budget Proposal 018 and War Tax Proposal 006 was passed in June 4082, the people of the nation felt outrage with the government for passing something so unfair; this in turned led to Davostan Freedom being formed. Davostan Freedom was a pressure group that worked on revoking these mad laws. It got to June 4101 and they had achieved nothing, so they decided to form a small party (Davostan Freedom Party) within the government to actually to try and change the laws and make a fair society. Party Leadership Structure -Michael Elsa Schreier is the Party Chairman -Paula Ava Schenck is the Vice Chair -Arne Clemens Käufer is the Party Leader -Adolf Schwartz is the Deputy Party Leader -Petrus Wähner is the Chief Whip of the Party -Hludowig Wetterman is the Vice Whip of the Party -Ferdinand Wandal Holzer is the Treasurer of the party -Norman Alfred Grünewald is the Vice Treasurer of the party 'Party Leaders' To date, Davostan Freedom Party (DFP) has only had 1 leader. Michael Elsa Schreier and Paula Ava Schenck formed the pressure group Davostan Freedom which then turned into Davostan Freedom Party. 'Deputy Party Leaders' To date, Davostan Freedom Party (DFP) has only had 1 deputy leader.